Aching Hearts
by Tear-streaked-cheeks
Summary: Muggle and magical worlds start to mix and Mrs Weasley's worrying hit an all time high. rated this an m because it will get sexier in later chapters.


**All the old characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling with a few new ones from yours truely.**

CHAPTER 1: Aching Hearts.

The once immaculate gardens of 4 Privet Drive were in a sorry state of affairs as Harry Potter manoeuvred his way around various obstacles. What once was short listed, in a well known magazine, for '_best kept urban recreational area with dwelling' _could now win '_best kept urban skip'_ without much effort. The grass was yellow and dry not to mention over knee high and full of weeds. Everywhere you looked the plants appeared to be drowning in little piles of rubbish where the wind had picked up and tossed crisp packets and drinks cans at the fragile stems. With stunning green eyes rimmed with thick sooty lashes, wild jet black hair and now standing at over six feet tall he was making it difficult for his ex girlfriend, Ginny Weasley to concentrate. Little Ginny Weasley had grown into the stunning red head that was now perched on Harry's firebolt circling the house. The disillusionment charm Hermione had put on her meant she couldn't even see the walky-talky she was clutching but at least she had been able to tag along and make sure Harry was alright.

Harry made a U turn at a dying hydrangea bush and another at a pile of rubble that was once the garden wall joining number 6 Privet Drive to number 4, just then Hermione and Ron came around the corner of the house, whispering to each other in quiet hissing tones, by the look on their faces Harry could tell they had been arguing again. As they neared Harry they dropped their voices even lower but by then it was too late Harry had already heard his name mentioned. "We should leave now, that was too close" hissed Hermione " No we need to stay here and wait for Lupin and Moody's signal, you know the rules" Ron growled back. Harry was stunned, he couldn't remember in all the time he had known Ron and Hermione, one single time were Ron had wanted to stick to the rules and Hermione had wanted to break them, it must be serious. "Let Harry decide then, it's his life that's in danger, whatever we decide to do tonight."

"You're just saying that because you know that he'll side with you, he hates staying here, doing nothing, knowing nothing." Harry decided that he'd heard enough; he had little enough time as it was without his two best friends wasting it squabbling and hissing insults at each other. Harry marched down the rest of the back garden and announce in the most cheerful and determined voice he could muster "Right, what's happened and what have I got to decide." Ron and Hermione took one look at each other and then back at Harry before Hermione took the decision that they should go inside. They made a B line straight for the back door to the house with Hermione refusing to say another word on the short trip to the living room.

"So why did we have to come inside before you would tell me anything. I don't like leaving Ginny on her own out there." Harry demanded of Hermione. "Ginny will be fine, she's disillusioned with a walky-talky. But Harry it just wasn't safe to stand around talking outside." Harry gave her a bemused look, he didn't understand how Hermione could be so dim, surely a girl like Hermione watched the muggle news as well as reading the Daily Prophet, she should have known that all the muggles were told about the magical community over a month ago to try and prepare them for attack so that people weren't so off guard, maybe save a few lives. What it did instead was have half the muggles think the prime minister was nuts to even suggest the Queen might be a squib. And well the other half did something equally as stupid, they left for the country as if it was the blitz or something, This was one of the reasons that most of Privet Drive was empty and a lot of the adjoining streets as well. The Prime Minister had of cause mentioned his name hoping that it would be a rallying point; it DID NOT have the desired effect. All his neighbours had left either thinking that he was going to kill them _because _he was wizard or that he was going to kill them because he was crazy and _thought_ he was a wizard, either way anyone who was muggle born and knew his name had fled to any long forgotten relatives in Cornwall. Everyone in the Order and all his friends left in Dumbledore's army thought that this was what the Dursley's had done, fled in shame from the neighbours but Harry had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about it. But that was something he would have worry about tomorrow because right now Hermione was trying to tell him something and he hadn't heard a single thing. "Hadn't you even noticed Harry?"

"What, sorry I wasn't really listening Hermione" Hermione made a little huffing noise, rolled her eyes at Harry, then started again. "Harry it wasn't safe outside and I know, before you say anything, that all the muggles know now anyway" Harry made a move to point something out to Hermione but she cut him off before he could. "And I know that Dumbledore told you that the reason you were never attacked while you were here was because you were always safe and protected whilst ever you could call this home, but Harry haven't you noticed the wall?" Harry surveyed the wall through the living room window, twitching the net curtains aside like his Aunt used to do when she was keeping tabs on Mrs-next-door. The rubble from the wall covered most of the hole, anyway, they would hear anyone trying to climb over it and nobody could Apperate in because of Dumbledore's protection spell, which is exactly what Harry pointed out to Hermione and Ron. " You don't understand Harry, when that wall was hit by that rouge spell earlier it never should have fallen on to this side because of the protection spell." Seeing the confused look on her friends face she rushed on "The thing about protection spells Harry is that they are there to protect you from magic and magical beings not just from Voldermort" Ron gave an involuntary shudder. "But if you are a strong enough witch or wizard you can make sure that nothing in the muggle world could seriously harm you either. Think about it Harry, Dumbledore would have put extra protection on you, he knew about the prophesy, he needed you survive long enough to attend Hogwarts so that you could be trained and then face Voldermort. Think back Harry, you might have been humiliated, frightened even but I'm willing to bet that while you lived here, while you were within the boundaries of 4 Privet Drive you never got anything worse than a grazed knee or a runny nose. Harry you were in the garden when that wall fell, you could have been hurt." Harry was still not sure what this meant to him but it didn't sound good. " It's not just the wall that's got us worried though mate" intoned Ron. "Last week we couldn't Apperate closer than the end of the street without being bounced back on our arses" Harry couldn't help but smile as he visualised it. "Everyday we've come to see you we've tried to Apperate closer, trying a few feet at a time until we've been bounced back."

"Harry" Hermione butted in "just now we got as far as standing on the garden wall before we could go no further."

" I still don't understand why we couldn't talk outside; it would have made it easier for us to spot Lupin and Moody's signal."

" Don't worry about the signal, Ginny's covering that" Ron answered at the same time as Hermione gave a little scream in frustration, boy's could be so stupid sometimes or at least the ones she knew. " Harry don't you see that even though people can't Apperate in or out _or_ use harmful of destructive magic within the boundaries of 4 Privet Drive you are still in real danger. The fact of matter is, Harry, even though the spell aimed at you this morning bounced back and hit the wall, the muggle made wall should have tumbled into next doors garden but it didn't, it nearly hit you instead. And if there are any smart enough Death Eaters out there who saw it they will know that they can Apperate close enough to run up and take you by surprise _before _you come of age and increase your magical strength in…" Hermione checked the handsome gold carriage clock on the Dursley's fire place "just under 3 ½ hours and kill you with anything muggle made or natural. Broken bottles, rocks, knifes and"

"Bullets" Harry finished the sentence in a dejected whisper for her.

"Yes Harry that's why whether we decide to stay or go now you CAN NOT pace up and down the lawns like target practice while we decide what to"

There was absolute silence as what Hermione said sank in, that was only broken after several awkward minutes by a strange noise coming from Hermione's pocket. It was the static discharge coming from the walky-talky, Ginny was trying to talk to them.

"Hey guy's anybody listening or what?"

"Sorry Ginny, what can you see?"

"Blue sparks" was the only answer she gave.

"That damn confounding spell hit me. I can't remember what colour sparks I should be sending up."

"Blue. Still think we should be going to the house to get them instead of letting them get to the meetin' place on they're own, puttin' the boy's life in danger bringing him out before his birthday and with nothing but three school kids as protection." complained 'mad eye' Moody as they strode along the now deserted streets to they're destination, a soft clicking on every other step, from Moody's false leg was the only noise to mark their passage down the streets, past empty windows and abandoned cars. "You heard Hermione, Alistair, and I for one agree with what she said. Nobody could Apperate out until after midnight and it might be too late by then. Those kids are the best bet we have to get him out without raising suspicion, they've been visiting all week. Now I'm going to send up the sparks before we find out whether or not there is a Death Eater out there that's not too conceited to think that a wall is significant".

"Fine blue sparks it is then" admitted Moody, not without some amount of reluctance though.

"Well I guess that's made the decision for us." Said Hermione trying to keep the smug look of her face, and almost succeeding, almost.

"I hate it when she's right, she's always right and I hate it, why can't someone else be right for once" Ron complained rather loudly in Harry's ear.

"Technically we did wait for the signal because it came while we were still in the house, doesn't that mean you was right" Harry whispered back encouragingly.

"No, not really. The sparks mean that Lupin and Moody want us to meet them at the rendezvous point. Another one of Hermione idea's. Different coloured sparks mean different things, it changes every few weeks just in case anyone is watching us and to confuse any order members who have nodded off while she's droning on. Honestly she could be a _history of magic _teacher mate." Harry shook his head at his friends jaded approach at admiration. "This week is a pink week. **Blue sparks** means meet us at the rendezvous point. **Red sparks** means stay were you are were coming for you. **Green sparks** means ambush or whatever, go straight to the safe house/ head quarters, do not pass go do not collect £200 that kind of thing and **White sparks **means immediate help needed." Ron rattled through the entire explanation so fast it was hard for Harry to find the time to blink let alone keep up with what he was saying. He must not have been listening hard enough while he was packing his trunk, coaxing Hedwig back into her cage and checking over his shoulder every few seconds to see if there was a knife wielding maniac running toward him because he hadn't heard what pink was.

"I don't understand why exactly it's called a pink week though, you didn't tell me what pink sparks mean."

"Absolutely nothing. That's the point of it according to queen Hermione. If anyone is captured or anything and the Death Eaters try to read their mind or something, they just think pink week and then if pink sparks or what ever colour week it is gets sent up we'll know it's a trap and then we can decide what to do. Or at least that's Hermione's theory anyway, Don't worry you'll be of age tomorrow, then you can join the order and Hermione can explain everything properly. She's practically running the place with Lupin, Moody and Dad." Ron tried to cover the pride in his voice with pure sarcasm and contempt it didn't fool Harry. Harry's room looked just as bad as the rest of the house. Since his family (and I use that word in the loosest possible term) had disappeared about three weeks ago, Harry just didn't seem to be able to stick with one thing for worrying and admittedly, curiosity. The fact that they took nothing but Dudley's games consoles and the living room TV and left only a note saying not to get the house dirty from aunt Petunia was what was worrying Harry the most. Harry got that sickly feeling in his stomach again thinking about it or maybe that feeling was caused by the fact that Ron, while helping Harry quickly pack, had pulled a thick wad of undelivered letters addressed to Ginny from under his bed. Harry quickly snatched the letters from a dumfounded Ron and desperately tried to avoid his eye as he stuffed them into the bottom of his trunk. Whilst looking anywhere but at his best friend Harry cleared his throat awkwardly "Listen, I, umm want you…" Harry cleared his throat again and finely looked at his friend, a pained expression on his face. "I want you to give them to Ginny if anything happens to me. I know you don't exactly want to hear this but I need her to know how much I love her."

" Let's pretend for one second she's not my baby sister you're talking about because it's creeping me out quiet frankly." Ron's attempt at lightening the mood wasn't helping Harry feel any less embarrassed about the situation but he laughed a little anyway to show willing. "You should tell her now" Harry went back to looking at anywhere but at Ron, pushing a couple more t-shirts and a pair of socks into his trunk. Harry had decided that t-shirts and jeans were much better for the hot, muggy weather that had decided to descend on most of Britain. His black school robes were far too warm and constricting but just in case he packed a few anyway, he still wasn't sure if not going back to Hogwarts was the right thing to do and mrs Weasley would get suspicious if there wasn't any in his trunk at all. Harry threw a few school books in for good measure. "I mean it Harry, you should tell her how you feel, you'll never get anywhere otherwise."

"So say's the guy who's been in love with one of his best friend for the best part of seven years." Harry fired back at Ron who coughed and spluttered and did his best to deny it. There was another squawk from the walky-talky "Hermione can we make a coloured spark up for 'move your ass/ what's taking so long' please?"

"Sorry Ginny it's the boys; obviously they don't care how late it's getting because they are now gossiping in the corner when they are supposed to be packing." Harry and Ron both mumbled a quick apology then hurriedly slammed and locked Harry's trunk. Five minutes later they were stood outside 4 Privet Drive with Hermione and Ron pretending to wave good bye to Harry who was in fact stood between them under his dad's old invisibility cloak. Hermione had already sent Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to the Burrow while they were inside, Hedwig having made it abundantly clear that she would rather make her own way there.

"Where are they, if they had left straight away they should have been here by now, you know they should have."

"Relax Alistair, Hermione is probably just filling everyone in and making sure Harry's packed everything. You know she's been like a godsend these last few weeks since school broke up, I don't know how we're going to cope without her if Hogwarts opens again."

"Oh, Hogwarts will open again, even if only one student is willing to return, McGonagull will make sure it stays open for them. Same as Dumbledore through and through that woman; would have done anything for him and he would have for her. Why they denied it all these years is beyond me."

"Everyone hides from things they are afraid of. I guess Dumbledore wasn't as brave as everyone thought…or perhaps he was the bravest man alive, rejecting his own selfish happiness to protect the woman he loved. I don't think I could do that now that I've found who I want to spend the rest of my life with, could you?"

"Don't know. Haven't had the opportunity to try unfortunately. Met a girl once, only just starting out in the business. Trained together. She got killed. Her name was Emily. Closest I ever got to a broken Heart and closer than I ever want to get to one again." Moody cleared his throat awkwardly, it was clear to Lupin that Mood still wasn't over it, no matter how many years had passed or how much he tried to down play his shattered heart over the loss of Emily. Moody was the first to break the silence that had ensued. "So you think that's what Potter's doing to the Weasley girl, trying to act the hero?"

"Probably. But I don't think that Ginny sees it like that. It won't last longer than the summer anyway, Ginny and everyone else for that matter can see that she makes him stronger, all she has to do is make Harry see it too and I don't see that as being a problem."

"Yeh, and why's that then Remus."

"Well she is the only Weasley girl so I expect she knows how to get what she wants and there is the little fact that it is quiet obvious that Harry has fallen head over heels in love with her."

Whether Remus Lupin knew he had left the airway channel open to Ginny's walky-talky we will never know but a small clicking noise punctuating the silence after his words made Alistair Moody think that maybe Cupid came in the form of a tired looking werewolf.

"Look their on their way now. I can see them at the top of the hill." Lupin said turning his head to talk to Moody as he waved to Hermione, Ron and an invisible Harry. BOOM! The two ex-professors turned as one just in time to see the teenagers knocked on their faces by the force of the explosion, a giant cloud of black smoke already visible over the roof tops, the acrid smell of burning plastic drifting on the wind. Without even realising they were doing it they were already running up the hill towards them, Ginny's screams going unheard over the walky-talky.

"Or a bomb, Hermione." Harry managed to spluttered along with a half hearted laugh. Harry could hear Ron muttering about how he hated when Hermione was right and how his mum was going to kill him. Lupin and Moody's faces were swimming in and out of focus; just as things were starting to go black he heard a whoosh and felt a sharp breeze over his face that brought the unmistakable smell of Ginny, she would look after him now. "I love you" Harry whispered as he finally blacked out.

Ginny Weasley kept watch from the air. Torn between staying high enough to see anything coming from any direction and close enough to feel like she could

somehow save Harry if something happened she settled on 10 or so feet above the chimney tops. Feeling as though her feet were skimming the roofing tiles she

looked over her shoulder and squinted into the growing dusk of nightfall. She checked her watch again, something she had bought with her new wages. The twins shop was doing really well, something their mother loved and loathed. Torn between being glad they were doing well and upset they were doing well _in a joke shop _and not in the ministry Molly Weasley had simply insisted that she still washed their socks and that Ginny would work there two afternoons a week to keep an eye on them and make sure they were eating properly. Ginny wasn't complaining, the work was fun and it paid well she just wished it could carry on through the rest of the school year. Plus it stopped a lot of arguments and worry on her mums part when she thought Ginny was checking up on them, when the truth was she was hardly even in the shop, she spent most of her time running errands like going to the apothecary or upstairs balancing the books and sending letters. Nervously Ginny checked her watch again, it was 9:15pm already they had spent more than half an hour in the house explaining things to Harry and getting him all packed up. Far too long really, now they were almost half way to the park Ginny thought she had better double back and check they weren't being followed. She felt for the disillusioned walky-talky that she could feel was still hanging from her belt but couldn't see and clicked the transmission on.

"Hey, Hermione, you listening?"

Ginny heard a click and a strange rustling noise coming from the other end.

"Hermione are you alright?"

" … Ron will you get off…"

"… Pass it Her…mione…"

"…. it's my walky OW! talky…Ron so give it back… now!…"

"….I can't believe you bit me! You actually bit me….. I just wanted a go…"

"Shut up Ron … I'm fine thanks Ginny just your brother…OW… wait your turn Ron before I hit you with it… who's acting like a spoilt brat…OUCH…what you do that for…."

"…Let me use it then …. Get off I'm not gunna break it am I…"

"… Yes you…_err_…will…Ginny's trying to talk to _meeeeee…."_

"… OW!… you hit me with it…. Here take it back… don't want the stupid thing anyway…."

"…Ha ha serves you right…sorry Ginny what was you trying to tell me?"

Hermione finally seemed to gather a little composure at the end. All the way through there little cat fight Ginny could hear Harry's infectious laughter.

"Just thought I'd tell you I was gunna double back for a bit, especially as you and Ron can be heard three streets away."

Before Hermione could answer she doubled back and turned her walky-talky off.

She hated leaving Harry when she felt like she was his only escape if anything went wrong. She flicked her walky-talky back on but quickly swiched it over to the other station were Lupin and Moody waiting to hear anything, not before she heard Hermione say she hadn't hit Ron that hard and Harry needed to be quiet if he was going to stay invisible. Traveling in a loosely looping line back towards Privet Drive. Ginny was just about to tell her two ex professors that they were on their way and that she was doubleing back to check something when she heard the tail end of a very interesting conversation. Taking her eyes of the roof tops and streets to somehow concentate better on what Lupin was telling Moody, Ginny didn't notice the two men dodging between buildings and flitting from shadow to shadow. When she heard the walky-talky click off she turned back toward her destination just in time to be half blinded by a flash of white. Coughing through the smoke that had suddenly consumed her, tears streaming down her sooty cheecks Ginny squinted through the flying ash and saw that one by one the houses at the top of Privet Drive were exploding. She turned Harry's firebolt around and raced the speading flames back towards were she had left her friends. Gaining speed every second she lay as flat as she could against the broom handle and came spirling down, screaming all the way, towards Harry who was laying on the floor, his cloak slipping off of him. Landing with a bumb next to Harry, Ginny's legs gave way from beneath her from landing too hard on the unforgiving tarmac of the road.

"Harry, i'm so so so sorry Harry, are you alright" Ginny begged

"I love you" Harry whispered near her ear.

Everyone either didn't hear or pretended not to as Lupin bundled them together and apperated them away.

**I'm sorry if you find it a little long, i guess i got carried away but 7 pages on my laptop is nothing compared to a real book so i guess it's not so bad. All the lines are supposed to be another point of view and most of them happen at the same time, but if my writtings any good i guess you would already Know that. please review and feel free to ask me any questions. Oh and thanks for reading.**


End file.
